Together Again
by Rotten.Lollipops
Summary: Updated 7/30. Four students make it out of Heavenly Host and are able to enjoy some time together before things start to get strange. Contains LOTS OF FLUFF. Pairings are; AyumixYoshiki and SatoshixNaomi. If the story continues, filler characters will be added and main characters might start to seem a little out of character. / Disclaimer ; I do not own Corpse Party. Rated M
1. Nightmare

_**Author's Note; **__This is my 3rd time revising, hopefully I was able to fix all of my mistakes. As always, thank you so much for the positive reviews, the favs and the follows._

* * *

><p>Ayumi was running frantically through those dreadful hallways, the dark wooden floorboards creaking loudly beneath her feet with each step she took. She had to find him, not because she knew he would protect her, but because she needed to be near him. Ever since they had escaped Heavenly Host, she felt as though there was a magnet pulling her towards him. . . It didn't matter why she was back at this horrific school, she would worry about that after she found him.. After making sure he was okay. Ayumi turned the corner and there he was, "Kishinuma" she gasped as she fell to her knees, panting. She wasn't very athletic so it came as no surprise that all that running had really taken a tow on her, that didn't matter though, nothing mattered now that she had found what she was so desperately searching for.<p>

The blonde boy hadn't moved, his back still turned to her as she continued to take in deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate.

Drip.. Dripp..

Ayumi's eyes widened with fear as the dripping sound echoed in her ears. . She pushed herself off of the floor, still trying to catch her breath as she extended her arm to grab Yoshiki's shoulder. Ayumi was only 4'11" so she had to stand on the tip of her toes to reach his shoulder, after all he was standing at 5'8". She grabbed his shoulder and pulled, attempting to turn him to face her. All of her senses came crashing down as the lifeless body of that boy fell to the floor with a loud 'thud', his guts slowly slipping out from the wound on his stomach. The blood continued to drip from him, into the now large puddle of blood that Ayumi had blindly failed to see.

Ayumi's upper body jolted up from the bed, a violent scream escaped her lips as her eyes flung open. " It was just a nightmare" she repeated to herself as she tried to calm down, she needed to keep her breathing at a steady pace. She was a mess, a sweaty mess. Moving her hair out of her face, she quietly slid out of bed, she was caught off guard, falling onto her butt back into bed. Her legs were shaky and she was exhausted as if she really had been doing all that running. After a few moments, she pulled herself back up and headed to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of water. She thought of the young blonde boy as she took a few sips from her cup.

It had only been 3 days since the group of friends escaped from Heavenly Host.. Ayumi, Yoshiki, Naomi and Satoshi, they all mourned the loss of their beloved friends, teacher and to one, sister.

Satoshi found it almost unbearable to be able to continue living without Yuka, to continue living with his parents who refused to believe they ever had another child, repeating over and over again that he was their only one! He probably wouldn't be around today if Naomi hadn't shown up that day.. Satoshi was ready to end everything with a bottle of pills, it wasn't the smartest way to go, but it was the only solution he had. . But Naomi had showed up at his door, crying hysterically over the fact that no one remembered the existence of Seiko. From that day on, Satoshi felt like it was his duty to take care of Naomi, she really needed it, he couldn't imagine how she felt after losing Seiko, after seeing that Seiko's death was caused by her own hands! Naomi became his savior, and he made sure he would do everything he could to be hers.

When Naomi had gotten home after that awful incident.. She noticed that time had stood still while they were in Heavenly Host.. Her mother was still at work, she was alone. Naomi's mother got home to a hysterical daughter. Her daughter was screaming in her room, mumbling in-between sobs about a girl named Seiko, the pictures on her wall now had blacked out faces where Seiko would be. Without hesitation, Naomi's mother swung her arm, landing a hard slap on Naomi's cheek. "Stop it! " She screamed as she watched her daughter continue to sob. "What did you do to these pictures?! " Demanded her mother, ripping the pictures one by one off the wall and tossing them towards Naomi. Naomi was silent, being dragged back into reality by the stinging sensation on her cheek. Her mother left the room, slamming the door behind her... Ever since that day, her mother had started drinking, it was too much for her, how was she supposed to handle a daughter going mentally insane? 

Insane.. That word alone described how Yoshiki was feeling, between living alone, going to school, working and the nightmares, he didn't know how he was going to keep himself together.. Everyday was a challenge, and the only time he felt that things were going to be okay was when he would see that beautiful blue haired girl .. Ayumi, he kept her safe and although she would probably never return his feelings, knowing that he was the reason she was still alive made him feel okay.. It was Friday, thankfully he didn't work this weekend but the thought of not being able to see the class rep caused him to worry.

Ayumi also returned to an empty house, her parents were away on a trip that they had won as a result of meeting their quota at work.. Or something, Ayumi didn't really pay attention when they had explained it to her.. As for her sister, Hinoe, she was also gone. Hinoe had left a note on the fridge for Ayumi, explaining that one of her clients had an emergency and she wasn't sure when she'd be back and if Ayumi needed anything, Hinoe had already talked to the neighbors about helping her out. She was alone, not that it was necessarily bad, she wasn't ready to talk about what had happened to her and her friends..But if Hinoe had been home, she would've had to talk about it, her sister always knew what was wrong, they had a 'sisterly bond' as Hinoe liked to call it.

Ayumi was quickly sucked out of her thoughts as she felt her phone vibrate from within her short's pocket. Her eyes skimmed through the message on her phone. " Are you awake? "  
>The text message was from Naomi.. With an eyebrow raised, Ayumi looked at the clock, "2AM" she said aloud. Puzzled, she quickly pressed her fingers against the hard plastic, typing her response,"Yes." Now leaning against the kitchen counter, she began to tap her fingers impatiently awaiting a reply.<br>"Mochida and I are going to be spending the weekend at Kishinuma's place. . We were hoping you'd come too. " Ayumi blushed instantly, just the mere thought of being around Yoshiki made her heart race, it was still something she wasn't used to.. When she thought she liked Satoshi, she would feel calm and at ease around him but with Yoshiki.. It was different. She took a couple of deep breathes before hitting the call button.

Ring..  
>Ringg..<br>Ringgg...

"Hello! " Answered Naomi, sounding overly enthusiastic.  
>" Hi.. When were you guys planning on heading over to Kishinuma's house?" Ayumi asked softly, almost as if she were whispering.<br>" I thought your parents weren't home? Why are you whispering?" Giggled Naomi.  
>Before Ayumi had a chance to explain herself, Naomi quickly responded to her previous question . " Mochida is here now, we'll start heading over so get ready quickly! "<p>

*Click*

Ayumi stood in silence, why was Naomi so cheerful? she wondered, was it because she was with Mochida, or was it because they were all going to be together again? She smiled as she ran up the stairs back to her room, being together again was going to be good, they shared a bond that no one else had.. They were all survivors. They could rely on each other, and they could all relate to each other, it was only right for them to spend their first weekend back.. Together. Ayumi changed out of her pjs and into some jean shorts, and a black t-shirt. Packing only took a few minutes since she was only going to be gone for the weekend, after zipping up her bag she ran over to the bathroom and brushed her hair before speeding down the stairs and out the door to meet her friends outside.

Yoshiki was sitting in his room, slowly strumming the strings on his gutair as he waited for his friends to arrive. Although Yoshiki was a little hesitant at letting all of his friends spend the weekend at first, he ended up agreeing that it would be good for everyone. He knew the chances of the class rep joining Satoshi and Naomi would be small, but it would be a lie if he said he didn't wish for her to come. Even if Ayumi didn't come, Yoshiki would do it for his friend.. He know how much Satoshi liked Naomi and he didn't mind giving them a place to be able to hang out in private.. Without any judgmental looks or whispers from strangers . .

There was a soft knock at the door. . .

Yoshiki carefully placed his guitar back on it's stand and ran to the door to answer it. " Shinozaki.." Her name escaped his lips as he was taken back by the surprise. Words couldn't describe how happy he felt that she was there, in front of him, at his apartment. He was smiling like an idiot holding the door open, lost in his own thoughts.

Ayumi smiled sweetly as he opened the door, something she hadn't done in a while. She promised herself she would do everything she could to make up for all those times that she had treated Kishinuma badly, and she would start by trying to be more polite. She began to shift on her feet nervously while waiting to be invited in.

Just as Yoshiki came to the realization of what he was doing, he felt Ayumi's body being forcefully pushed against his, instinctively he wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner. . They both blushed a dark shade of red..

"Sorry! " Squealed Naomi as her and Satoshi bolted past Ayumi, knocking her into Yoshiki. She giggled as she placed the bags on top of the coffee table.. Satoshi and Naomi were at the corner store grabbing snacks for the weekend and Satoshi had told Ayumi to go on ahead, he knew Yoshiki would've been pleasantly surprised to see Ayumi show up at his door, and he couldn't deny that he also wanted some alone time with Naomi..

Ayumi mumbled into Yoshiki's chest before pulling away, she had her head down, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "Sorry!" She exclaimed shyly as she was silently trying to slow down her racing heart. 

"She didn't pull away.." Yoshiki though to himself as a smile quickly apperead on his face. And just as quickly as it came, his smile went, turning into a frown as the girl pulled away..But this time, it was different, he noticed she was blushing and as a result, he began to blush again as well. 

"Come on you two! " Shouted Satoshi from the couch, he had already planted himself on one of the loveseats next to Naomi. Satoshi and Naomi popped in a comedy movie while Ayumi and Yoshiki were obliviously caught in each other's embrace, they were hugging for a lot longer than they thought. 

Yoshiki and Ayumi sat down beside each other, blushing slightly each time they accidently brushed against one another. Yoshiki couldn't help but stare at Ayumi throughout the movie, she was beautiful, especially with her hair down.. Thankfully, Ayumi was too busy with her popcorn to notice that Yoshiki had been focusing on her instead of the movie this whole time.

It was well past 5AM now, Naomi had fallen asleep leaning on Satoshi while Ayumi had fallen asleep leaning on Yoshiki.. The two boys looked at each other and gave a thumbs up before allowing themselves to drift into sleep.

It was going to be a good weekend...


	2. Knight In Shinning Armor

**Author's Note;** _Here's chapter 2 with no mistakes, hopefully. Thanks again for all of the positive feedback and stuffs, you guys are great._

* * *

><p>The darkness of night had slipped into the morning, the sun never even had a chance to shine as the sky was consumed at sunrise.. A bright flash illuminated the newly darkened sky, bringing with it, large heavy raindrops that quickly picked up speed as they thrashed against the windows. In between the lightning strikes, soft rumbles could be heard in the distance, it wouldn't be long before they would witness the full strength of that storm. The sweet earthy aroma of wet grass was released from the ground only to be swept away by the dancing breeze, filling any open apartments with that same inviting smell.<p>

Naomi and Ayumi were quickly woken up by the loud roaring thunder causing them both to almost fall off the couch. With Yoshiki and Satoshi still snoring, the two girls left the living room as quietly as they could and made their way into the kitchen.

"They sleep like logs." Ayumi stated softly while she started to fill a tea pot with water, quickly bringing it to the stove to boil as soon as she had determined she had enough water. Naomi nodded, "At least they're finally getting some rest." That was true, a good night's rest was a hard thing to come by ever since the incident.. The girls smiled at each other and began to throw in some green tea leaves into the coffee pot once it had finished boiling. The earthy scent escaped the small nozzle of the tea pot filling the air.

Naomi inhaled the warm scent of green tea while she started to grin mischievously. "So what's going on with you and Kishinuma?" Naomi asked as her grin continued to widen, as if she were anticipating the juicy details to come. Ayumi giggled while her cheeks began to burn, of course she was blushing, she would always blush at the sound of Yoshiki's name. Ayumi looked at Naomi and for a brief moment she saw Seiko.. That same look that Seiko always had while she was making dirty jokes was now plastered on Naomi's face, it was easy to tell that although Seiko was gone there would always be a part of her left in Naomi.. That's what happens when people spend a lot of time together, their habits and traits start to rub off on each other. .

Ayumi's face began to turn to a deeper shade of red "Nothing!" she turned away,hoping that Naomi didn't see her blush. "Why do you think something is going on? " Were her feelings for Yoshiki that obvious?

"Sure,sure" Naomi giggled, "that hug you gave him was really nothing."

Ayumi began to stutter in embarrassment, "N-n-no ! You pushed me into him!"

Naomi couldn't contain her laugh anymore, "Oh come on! Everyone knows he likes you!"

A smile crept up on Ayumi's face " Everyone knows he likes me? ... How does everyone know?!"

"Well..Not everyone.. But, Mochida told me...And it's kind of obvious.." Naomi admitted.

Satoshi interrupted the girl's conversation by stepping into the kitchen, "that smells good" he smiled looking over at the tea pot. He was still a little drowsy from just waking up so he didn't really care about what the girls were talking about before he walked in.

Yoshiki let out a loud yawn from the living room as he stretched his arms over his head lazily. He rubbed his eyes softly before looking around the room. "Where is everyone?"

As soon as the last word escaped his lips, Ayumi entered the room with a hot cup of tea, steam still rising from it. Carefully, she handed him the cup with a shy smile plastered on her face. She could tell he was happy to see her, those gray orbs of his glistened every time he looked at her.

Everyone seemed to be able to ignore the storm happening outside, since all of the lights had been turned on the darkness of the storm didn't really bother anyone. That is, until the storm caused all the lights to go off.

"Mochida!?" Naomi shouted as she began to panic, the sound of the rain scratching against the window and the empty darkness were bringing back horrible memories. At this point, the lightning and thunder had come to a halt, all that was left was the loud constant reminder of heavy rain. Where had Mochida gone? Was she alone? She sure did feel alone.. . Her eyes were wide, trying to adjust to the darkness that had surrounded her, she could feel her heart racing against her chest. . .

"I'm here Naomi!" Satoshi shouted as he grabbed Naomi's arm in one quick, smooth motion. He pulled her to his chest, rubbing small circles on her back as he whispered into her ear " it's okay, I'm here" It all came natural to him, it was in his nature, he was a kind and caring person, that's why he was so popular in school, he was a very personable guy. He smiled as he felt Naomi nuzzle against his neck, taking comfort in the embrace. Naomi continued nuzzling against Satoshi, his scent brought a calmness to her that she never thought was possible.. That horrid feeling trying to claim her mind seemed to slowly fade away with each soft brush of Satoshi's hand against her back. 

Yoshiki ran into the kitchen dragging a small blue haired girl with him by her hand, not that Ayumi minded, she loved holding his hand,even if it was just to be dragged into a different room. He was shinning his flashlight on Satoshi with his free hand " You guys okay?" he asked, his voice filled with worry. His worry quickly disappeared as he soon noticed the couple in front of him, "looks like you're more than okay huh,Satoshi?" he chuckled. Satoshi just turned his head to glare at Yoshiki, he was kind of ruining the moment. . . "Ayumi and I are going to go look for the fuse box in the basement.. There are some candles in the drawer if you want to wait here, we shouldn't be too long."

" I want to wait here.. Satoshi" Naomi whispered quietly, her voice was slightly muffled since she was still resting her head against the boy comforting her. Satoshi just nodded and continued to rub circles on Naomi's back. Ayumi was quick to notice that Satoshi was comforting Naomi, for this reason, she let go of Yoshiki's hand so that she would be able to walk over to the drawer. She opened the drawer, grabbing a lighter and a candle. She lit the candle and titled it to allow a few drops of wax to fall on the counter. After placing the candle on top of the warm wax Ayumi returned to Yoshiki, this time, pulling him along to exit the apartment.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was now or never, he thought to himself as he took a deep breath. Upon exhaling he began to change his mind, there will be other opportunities.. Better environments, "how would she act if I just confessed how I felt about her at a time like this? She would think I'm crazy! " Yoshiki was silently arguing with himself while Ayumi was busy shinning the small beam of light in all directions in the basement looking for the fuse box." She didn't freak out when I hugged her last night.. She fell asleep on me.. She didn't mind holding hands.. Does she like me back? " His own voice in his head began to make him feel crazy and elated at the thought of Ayumi returning his feelings.. He had decided, "Shinozaki, I have to tell you something" he blurted out.

"What is- " was all Ayumi had time to say before she felt Yoshiki's soft lips slam against hers. Her eyes instantly widened in shock at the contact of their lips but shortly after she closed her eyes, kissing him back briefly before he pulled away. .

Yoshiki's lips were trembling, his cheeks were flushed and he felt as though he had a million butterflies flying around in his stomach. He had come this far, now there was really no turning back.. Especially not after that..To his surprise, she had kissed him back. He had pulled away from the kiss but their faces remained close. He snaked his arm around Ayumi's waist and gently placed his other hand against her cheek, his cold skin felt nice against her burning cheek. "Aa-yumi.. I- I love you.." he whispered against her lips.

Ayumi was filled with joy, she had forgotten all about the storm, the black out.. Even about her friends upstairs, the only thing she focused on was Yoshiki, he used her first name, he said he loved her! She was sure she had developed some feelings towards the blonde boy standing in front of her, but did she love him back? She thought back to how they met.. How he always seemed to have a soft spot for her, how he always got jealous when she talked about Mochida.. and how he jeopardized his own well-being multiple times to save her in Heavenly Host.. A traumatic event like that can really cause you to see things in a different perspective, maybe she has loved him all along but tricked herself into believing she didn't because she was afraid of liking a delinquent. A delinquent? What was she thinking, she knew better than that, Yoshiki wasn't a delinquent..He was her knight in shinning armor. " Yoshiki.. I .. I love you too! " she shouted before pressing her lips against Yoshiki's again.. 

They couldn't help but smile as they continued to kiss.. And for a moment, everything seemed okay.


	3. The Angry Girl With The Pixie Cut

**Author's Note;** _I realize this chapter is kind of slow but I hope you guys enjoy. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue writing more chapters, I have an idea on where I want the story to go but I won't continue if no one is interested. Anyways, read and review cos' feedback is always appreciated. To those of you who have already reviewed, please don't be shy to keep leaving reviews! And a big thank you again, to everyone who is still following..And to those of you who have added this story to their favorites. ~_

* * *

><p>The rain started to settle, now it was just a soft drizzle spreading over the city as the clouds made way for the moon to shine through. Even though Naomi and Ayumi had been woken up the storm, the 4 students slept well into the day, it was now 7PM. Naomi and Satoshi hadn't moved from their previous stance. Satoshi was still rubbing Naomi's back as she continued to press herself more and more against Satoshi, he was starting to get a little..uncomfortable. He turned his attention to the flickering flame of the candle, trying to focus his mind on anything else, this wasn't the time to be having those kinds of thoughts.<p>

If Seiko had taught Naomi anything, it was that she shouldn't be embarrassed for how she felt. "Satoshi.." She mumbled, looking up at the brown haired boy that she has long admired, she loved almost everything about him.. She loved that he was kind, gentle and caring but he had one flaw.. He was a bit of a blockhead. He had to be a blockhead to not notice her feelings towards him.. Or was he just ignoring them because he didn't feel the same way ? The later of the two saddened her but she quickly brushed off the thought, Satoshi was too kind-hearted to just be ignoring her feelings. He was just shy... He would've found a nice way of letting her down easy if he didn't like her back, or at least, that's what she liked to believe. "I miss Seiko.." She said, her eyes tearing up. "I'm afraid I"ll start to forget what she looks like, her face...is scratched off in all of my pictures." Naomi had her arms wrapped around Satoshi's waist as she squeezed him tightly.

"We all miss her, Naomi..It's okay, we'll always remember her...I promise." Satoshi coo'd softly into Naomi's ear, sliding his free hand down her short brown hair, trying to re-assure her the best he could. It was hard trying to be strong for someone else but he knew he had to be there for her, he would always be there for her and he wanted to show her that but he couldn't figure out the best way to do it. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came upon him as he thought back to the class rep.

The lights flickered momentarily before glowing brightly. Finding the fuse box was no longer necessary.

"Does this mean we're a couple now?" Ayumi asked, her voice was soft and slow, unsure of herself. Her face was still bright red from her confession and she kept her head down now that the lights had come back on. She wouldn't dare look up at Yoshiki, she was too embarrassed. It was the first time she had ever felt this way towards a boy..and the first time she had ever kissed one, although she seemed to be very confident when she leaned in for the kiss,it was more of an impulse and now she was experiencing the aftermath, confusion, embarrassment and love. . . Love, she had read about it before in some of her romance novels that she would never admit to having, how people describe love, can't be compared to the real feeling, they can't compare to the feelings she felt for the boy standing in front of her. Ayumi squeezed Yoshiki's hand, growing slightly impatient for an answer.

Yoshiki couldn't control the big grin that began to spread across his face at the mention of the world 'couple' , he still wasn't sure if this was really happening, was it all just a dream? If it was a dream it would be a very cruel one, one that he wished he would never wake up from. It seemed as if he was wrapped up in his own little world at that moment, his heart felt as if it were ready to burst from excitement and happiness, something he hadn't felt in.. well,ever.. "I would like that..very much, as long as you're okay with that." He lifted his hand to pull her chin up, his eyes were searching hers for any sign of guilt.. He wanted her to want to be his girlfriend, not because she felt like she owed him because of Heavenly Host...and not because they had kissed, but because she really wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Ayumi's eyes represented nothing but happiness, she nodded. " ..I want to be your girlfriend."

The blonde boy's eyes lit up with joy. He grabbed her hand and started running upstairs excited to tell his friends. Reaching the front door to his apartment he stopped to take deep breathes. He wanted to remain cool when he told Satoshi the good news, of course he was excited but he didn't want to over do it. Unable to erase the cheesy grin off his face, he flung open the door causing it to hit against the wall. He was able to quickly get Naomi's and Satoshi's attention by the noise the door had caused, they were looking at him with a slightly confused look on their faces. It became very clear to Satoshi and Naomi why Yoshiki had that smile on his face as soon as they noticed the shy class rep holding his hand.

"No way.." Satoshi said with a smile as he walked over to Yoshiki giving him a bro hug as if he had just announced an engagement. Satoshi was the only one who truly understood how much this meant to his best friend, and he couldn't have been happier for him. Ayumi had quietly made her way over to Naomi's side as the boys were starting to chatter up a storm, Satoshi probably wanted to hear all about how it happened. Although gossiping seemed more like a girl thing, the school delinquent and the class rep were dating, that wasn't something anyone could see coming..Well anyone outside of their friend circle.

Naomi smiled at Ayumi but there seemed to be a lingering sadness in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Asked Ayumi, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Naomi signed, feeling guilty as the words left her lips. " I guess I'm just a little jealous.." Ayumi was shocked, "Of me and Yoshiki?!" with one of her eyebrows raised, she was obviously confused. "Shhh!" Naomi said as she patted the air with her hands, motioning Ayumi to keep her voice down. Naomi cleared her throat before continuing, she seemed to be struggling with herself as if to go on or not.. "It's just.. Satoshi hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend.. " Ayumi let out of a deep sigh of relief. Naomi and Ayumi were never really close friends and even though she knew they would never be as close as Seiko and Naomi were, she was still happy that Naomi was being honest with her about how she was feeling. She smiled sweetly at the girl with the pixie cut. " Don't worry.. I'm sure he's just waiting for the right time, or maybe he's shy! But we all know he's a blockhead..Maybe you should make the first move!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Yoshiki and Ayumi's cellphone rang simultaneously.

Yoshiki sighed before reaching for his phone, answering the call. " Hello...? Yes... There's no one else? ... Okay." He hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket angrily.

Ayumi flipped open her phone, it was a text from her sister. " Hey Ayumi.. I got home a little while ago and I assume you're with your friends. Don't come home too late, dinner is almost ready."

" Guys.. I have to work a double shift tomorrow..Someone called out." He said in defeat, he was still sighing, now feeling completely deflated. His eyes shifted over to Ayumi who was looking almost just as defeated as he was. " I have to go...Hinoe is home. " she said also feeling down. Ayumi quickly picked herself up, there was nothing to be sad about, Yoshiki and her were now dating so things could only get better from here.. "Will my boyfriend be able to walk me home?" she said playfully as she batted her eyelashes at Yoshiki. The boy chuckled, he wasn't used to seeing this side of Ayumi but he couldn't deny that he loved it. "It would be my pleasure." He said as he bowed to her, he didn't care if he was being too cheesy or if he wasn't acting like his normal self..His normal self wasn't exactly happy, it was a nice change of pace and as long as Ayumi liked how cheesy and romantic he was being.. That's all that mattered.

"Oh, Shinozaki! I have a favor.." Satoshi shouted as he ran over to the class rep, placing a hand over his mouth as he leaned in to whisper something into her ear. The girl merely nodded and seemed rather excited at what she had just been told. She brought up a hand and waved to Satoshi and Naomi as Yoshiki led her to the door, their fingers intertwined. " See you guys at school. Don't be late! " The last sentence sounded like a demand, it's just like the class rep to try to demand they show up for school. The couple walked, hand in hand, enjoying the comfortable silence between them, the rain had passed and all that was left was the cool after-rain smell that drifted effortlessly through the air. They didn't live that far from each other so the walk didn't last as long as they had hoped, arriving at her doorstep only 10 minutes after leaving his apartment. "I better see you Monday. " she said behind her blushing face, staring into her boyfriend's eyes. "I'll see you Monday' he said, smiling. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead,saying goodnight. He hesitantly let go of her hand as she turned to open the door to her house. With one last wave she said goodbye to Yoshiki before closing the door to the house. He started walking back to his apartment, a smile never leaving his face.

~~~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~

Naomi tried her best to hide how furious she was when she watched Satoshi whisper something into Ayumi's ear. Not only did he not express any romantic feelings towards her tonight, but now he was whispering things into another girl's ear? She felt almost betrayed. She began fiddling with her phone trying to think of a reason to leave, she no longer wanted to spend the night, especially not after that. She wanted to ask him what all that whispering was about, but at the same time she was afraid of what the answer would be. .. Satoshi couldn't like Ayumi, that couldn't be it. Ayumi was with Yoshiki now, so even if Satoshi did like her, there was no reason to confess his feelings because it wouldn't matter.. She thought with herself, trying to figure out what it was that Satoshi had told her.. Frustrated and annoyed, Naomi glared over at Satoshi. " Um...I have to go home too! My mom needs me to cook dinner tonight!" She exclaimed before darting to the door. It wasn't exactly a lie, ever since her mother started drinking she stopped cooking dinner, sometimes she would order in, but most of the time she just wouldn't eat. She left quickly before Satoshi even had a chance to stop her, she lived just around the corner from Yoshiki so she arrived at her house in no time at all.

Naomi's mother looked over at her as she entered the house. Naomi could tell her mother had been crying, her eyes were beat red. "The storm was really bad..I was so worried about you!" Her mother wrapped her arms around her, Naomi sniffed the air, no sign of alcohol. Naomi hugged her back tightly, she felt stupid for over reacting back at Yoshiki's place, they were all friends and there was no reason for her to be mad, or jealous, she obviously had way more important things to worry about..Like her mother, who started drinking because of her odd behavior. She had to be strong for the people around her, maybe if she was able to pull that off, she would start to feel better herself. With a soft expression on her face, she pulled away from her mother's hug "Sorry I worried you.. I'll start dinner now!" Naomi did her best to sound like her old cheery self as she started preparing dinner in the kitchen.

Satoshi was left alone in Yoshiki's apartment, frozen in confusion as Naomi bolted out of the apartment. Yoshiki had walked in shortly after Naomi had left, looking at his friend with a somewhat mortified look on his face, his eyebrow arched slightly higher than normal. "Uh...You okay,man?" was all he said before locking the door to his apartment behind him. Satoshi blinked a few times before responding to the question " Naomi had to go.." He was confused by his own words, or so it seemed. "Why?" Yoshiki asked. " She had to make dinner.. " Satoshi was still in disbelief that she had left so abruptly but was forced out of his own train of thought when Yoshiki choose to change the subject."Oh..Okay,guess it's just you and me then! " Yoshiki patted Satoshi on the shoulder before he plopped down next to him on the couch, " So um..What'd you whisper to Ayumi?"

It only took a few moments before Satoshi returned to his regular self, " I asked her to draw a picture of Seiko for Naomi.. Since all the pictures of Seiko are blotted out,I thought it'd be nice to have a reminder of Seiko's happy face again..." His voice trailed off, "And hopefully when I give her the picture, I'll finally be able to ask her out." Satoshi sighed as his arms dropped down beside him "Girls are so confusing!"

Both of the boys laughed as they settled down and got ready for bed.


End file.
